Crónicas
by Royaltycrazy
Summary: Dos épocas. Cuatro muy diferentes personajes. Y breves historias que contar. Fic escrito para el reto "Twittero" del foro "Sala de Menesteres"
1. Cassius Warrington

**Disclaimer: **El potterverso pertenece a nuestra diosa J. K. Rowling.

**_Este fic participa en el reto "Twittero" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_**

**Número de palabras**: 138, _según Word_.

* * *

**Cassius Warrington**

* * *

También estabas allí. Puede que nadie te crea, pero estás diciendo la verdad. Escapaste del inmundo squib y viste todo. Estabas ahí en medio de la guerra buscando un maldito lugar seguro y decidiendo… ¿Luchar o no?

Eras un _jodido_ Slytherin y hacerte el héroe no era una opción. Eso era para imbéciles gryffindors. No para ti. Sin embargo existió un oscuro tiempo en que deseaste tener la marca en tu brazo, pero el _maldito_ mestizo nunca te acepto.

Y… ¿por qué ibas a luchar? ¿Para salvar a sangres sucias y traidores a la sangre?

No ibas a caer tan bajo… ¿O sí?

No.

Mientras los imbéciles luchaban tú huías.

Y, _sí eres sincero contigo mismo_, debes agradecer a tu astucia, pues de otra forma no estarías vivo.

Después de todo eras un Slytherin no un _estúpido_ Gryffindor.

* * *

Creo que este formato me gusta. En fin, ya saben tomatazos, crucios y avadas por el cuadrito de ahí abajo. Gracias.

Saludos mágicos.


	2. Lavender Brown

**Disclaimer: **El potterverso pertenece a nuestra diosa J. K. Rowling.

**_Este fic participa en el reto "Twittero" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_**

**Número de palabras**: 136, _según Word_.

* * *

**Lavender Brown**

* * *

Cuándo lo ves acercarse a ti, no puedes evitar el leve temblor que se apodera de tu cuerpo. Sí, eres gryffindor, pero no eres particularmente valiente. Tienes que pensar en cosas más interesantes que eso.

Le lanzas varios hechizos y silenciosamente le agradeces a Harry por instruirte en quinto año. Y aunque lo hechizos lo separan momentáneamente de ti, él vuelve a levantarse para dirigirse hacia ti.

Y no sabes como sucede, pero tu varita se resbala entre tus dedos y cae al suelo. Lo miras acercarse a ti con una sonrisa predadora en su sangrienta boca y te estremeces. Sabes que la única oportunidad que tienes de vencerlo es con tu varita.

Te agachas decidida a cogerla para defenderte y es entonces cuando él se abalanza sobre ti.

Y es cuando notas que estás perdida.

* * *

Sinceramente odio a este personaje. Pero bueh ahí quedó. Cualquier cosa, sobre todo avadas, o quizás un obliviate, por favor, necesito olvidar que escribi sobre bueno esta. Me marcho.

Saludos mágicos


	3. Nymphadora Tonks

**Disclaimer: **El potterverso pertenece a nuestra diosa J. K. Rowling.

**_Este fic participa en el reto "Twittero" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_**

**Número de palabras**: 137, _según Word_.

* * *

**Nymphadora Tonks**

* * *

Lo detesta. Y _joder_ desea que no fuera tan necesario en su vida. No tiene la más mínima idea del por qué sus padres la han castigado de esa forma y eternamente. Porque lo odia. Y no concibe que se lo estén recordando a cada momento.

Su madre cuando está enojada con ella. Su padre cuando quiere hacerla rabiar.

¿Es qué no lo entienden?

Es horrible y por eso lo odia. Y a pesar de lo que su madre, Andrómeda, le diga no va a cambiar de opinión. Nunca lo hará.

Quiere ser llamada Tonks. No Nymphadora.

Y lo logra.

Para todos es Tonks, la auror metamorfomaga.

Excepto para sus padres y sabe que nunca podrás cambiar eso. Así que lo acepta.

Acepta que sólo ellos la llamen por su nombre de pila. Ese que tanto odia.

* * *

Nunca he trabajado con Tonks, pero bueh. Me quedó extraño.

Saludos mágicos


	4. Antioch Peverell

**Disclaimer: **El potterverso pertenece a nuestra diosa J. K. Rowling.

**_Este fic participa en el reto "Twittero" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_**

**Número de palabras**: 139, _según Word_.

* * *

**Antioch Peverell**

* * *

Cuando ella se presentó ante tus hermanos y ante ti, derrotada, no pudiste evitarlo. La ambición y el poder te cegaron por completo. Y le pediste eso que pensaste te haría invencible.

Sentiste la magia que provenía de aquella varita de sauco y supiste que era la más poderosa del mundo. El poder de aquél objeto te sedujo y no pudiste evitar emborracharte con el mismo.

Fuiste a la taberna donde días antes habías peleado con un miserable y lo mataste. Sintiéndote vencedor y poderoso. Presumiste ante todos de haber vencido a la mismísima muerte y de que esta, _humillada_, te había obsequiado la varita que ahora portabas en tu mano.

_Estúpido Antioch_.

Y luego te marchaste a dormir.

_Sí tan sólo no hubieras sido tan presuntuoso. Si tan sólo hubieras sido como Ignotus._

Para no volver a despertar.

* * *

¡Lo logré! Bueno más bien me obligaron a lograrlo. Jajaja. Me encanta Antioch, aunque más Ignotus. Los hermanos Peverell molan. Jejeje. Con esto culmino este reto maravilloso *O*.

Saludos mágicos


End file.
